Your love is Madness
by HaraKyri
Summary: Reno visits Yuffie in the middle of the night. But all is not what it seems.


**Your Love is Madness**

_Tadaaa, another short one-shot. Sorry my other stories are taking a while, Year 11 is pretty hard work, what with all this coursework and revision for Mocks I have to do. Grrrr. I'll try and get them sorted asap, in the meantime enjoy this short thing I wrote when the idea punched me in the head last night._

He was in her room again. Sitting silently on the edge of her bed. Legs crossed, leaning against the wall. Watching her sleep. Cerulean eyes glowing bright in the darkness. That must have been what awoke her, since he had not yet uttered a word.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, yawning and pushing the covers off her body, then slipping her feet into a pair of white slippers. His eyes never left her, but she didn't feel self conscious. Not anymore.

"Felt like visiting." He replied in his usual drawl, thin mouth curving into a smirk. She huffed and leant against the opposite wall, folding her arms and fixing her violet grey eyes on him.

"I know you better than that Reno. Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Her voice was cold, uncaring. She had been through too much to let the emotion seep into her words like it used to. Reno shrugged,

"What? I can't visit my girlfriend? I thought you loved my visits Yuffie-kins." She glared.

"I used to love your visits. Back when I loved you. But you didn't visit _just_ me did you." He laughed then, pushing himself off the wall and onto his feet, sauntering over to her and placing an lanky arm around her skinny shoulders.

"You still bothered about that babe? None of them meant anything." Yuffie brushed his arm off coldly and strode to the over side of the room, as far away as she could get.

"Oh, none of them meant anything? Tell me, did _I_ mean anything? Was I just another easy fuck to you Reno!" She was shouting now, becoming worked up. Her eyes were narrowed and her gaze fixed firmly on the red-head. He shrugged.

"You were more than that babe. You were one of us, me, 'Lena and Rude… You seen them lately?" His seemingly innocent question set Yuffie off.

"Ha! Like they'd come over and see me? Pop round for a quick chat! Not likely after what I did!I still don't understand why you keep coming... " Reno's eyes grew cold. The expression on his face the same as the one he wore on a serious mission. I

"You miss them?" Yuffie immediately felt cold. She frowned and lowered her gaze.

"Yeah…" A tear slipped, unbidden down her cheek. She blinked the rest away.

"You regret what you did?"

"No…" She was broken, eyes shut, reliving the memories behind her lids.

"Why?" She snapped her eyes open. Suddenly furious.

"You think you have any right to ask me that. No, I don't regret what I did because you deserved it! What I do regret is losing Elena and Rude's friendship, I regret making my dad angry and making me move here. I've no friends now, sure everyone else around here is nice and polite to me, but they're all so damn condescending! And I'd have thought you wouldn't find me here! Why won't you leave me alone Reno. _Why?" _She was stood close up to him, glaring as hard as she could with tears streaming down her skin. Reno pushed her away, his expression steely.

"I won't leave you alone… Damn right Yuffie. I loved you. But hell, I grew up in the slums, I made mistakes! The biggest of them being sleeping with Janine. But after what you did… I won't leave you. I can't leave you. I can't forgive you for what you did to me, to us." Yuffie was sobbing now, great heaves that shook her slender body as she buried her face in her hands.

"Gods Reno! I do regret it! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry! Please Reno, your visits hurt me so much. Why won't you leave me!" Her legs buckled under her and she slid to the floor. In a flash Reno was crouched in front of her. No trace of a smirk present on his face.

"I won't ever leave you _bitch_." He snarled, pressing his face close to hers. "Never. I'll be here waiting for you, whenever you're alone. If you make friends, I'll chase them away. I'll make your life hell. And when you finally decide to kill yourself, I'll be there, watching. Maybe then I'll forgive you." Yuffie curled her legs up under nightdress, crying and wringing her hands.

"No Reno. I'm sorry Reno. I love you!" She was a pitiful sight. Reno stood up, a hint of a cruel smile playing at his features.

"I love you too babe. Remember that, when you're drowning in guilt. I'll always love you."

Yuffie didn't see him leave, she never did. His visits were always the same. The same conversation, the same accusations and the same begging for forgiveness. They always brought her to hysterical tears, and he always finished by saying that he loved her. She huddled against the cold walls, wrapping her arms around herself, limp hair dangling in front of her gaunt face hiding her tears. Dry sobs pouring from her but she found no comfort... She never saw him leave.

"Kisagari's crying again." A man of medium height in a white shirt and pants pointed at a monitor to his companion behind the desk. She followed his hand and saw the young woman huddled against the wall.

"Should we sedate her? She looks pretty unstable." The woman said, a look of concern crossing her features. The man waved his hand dismissively.

"It won't do anything, she's had another nightmare about her dead boyfriend again." He told her. The woman continued watching the screen whilst the man began filing papers.

"She isn't getting better is she?" She asked, the man snorted.

"No-one expects her to, she murdered the guy in cold blood for sleeping with another girl. Then when his friends found out she was in such a state, she shot them too. That's some heavy guilt laying on her mind. She's in here because afterwards her boyfriend kept "visiting" her, or so she says. She loved him to bits, still does from what I've heard, it's a shame, that's whats drove her to this madness. Come on, we have to get these reports sorted by tomorrow." The woman left her gaze on the screen a moment longer, before sighing and pulling a stack of papers towards her. Forgetting the Wutain Princess as she did her work. Not knowing that the rest of the world had forgotten her too.

_Reno: whaddya think?_

_Shakai: please let me know in a review. They encourage me to write lots more._

_Reno: its true! _


End file.
